The Rise of Oturan
by DetroitKing
Summary: What if Naruto lost himself at the Waterfall of Truth and all his darkness came out? Find out as Oturan sets out on his path to revenge.


Chapter 1: Evil Takes Over

"We're both evenly matched, this fight will go on forever unless one of us gives up." Naruto said panting

Naruto was at the Waterfall of Truth and was currently fighting his dark half in order to become true to his self and control the nine tails' power.

"That's what you think, remember earlier when I said how the nine tails' likes me better? Well..."

Dark Naruto said as suddenly his entire body was cloaked in golden chakra with a robe on.

"Woah...What is that?" said Naruto

"This...is the power of the nine tails." said Dark Naruto as he rushed at Naruto with incredible speed and punched him in the gut then kicked him high in the air and tossed him around like a pin ball. Naruto couldn't keep up with him, he never even got time to access Sage Mode he was being beaten and tossed around by his dark half it wasn't even funny.

"Now it's time to finish this, I will be taking over from now on." Dark Naruto said as he held Naruto by the throat and placed his other hand over his chest

"I...Don't think so!" Naruto said as a clone from behind came at him with a massive rasengan but Dark Naruto threw a mini rasenshuriken which shredded through the rasengan and the clone.

He then appeared behind Naruto and placed his hand on his back.

"By the way, the nine tails' name is Kuruma." Dark Naruto said as he completely absorbed Naruto and now had full control over his body.

* * *

In the real world Naruto began to wake up as his fellow shinobi were waiting patiently behind him.

"Naruto?" Bee spoke

"I don't like that name, how about Oturan?" He responded while looking at them with black eyes with red pupils while smiling devilishly.

"I don't believe it...the kid lost to his evil half." One of the ninja said

"Now we have to kill him..." Bee said with a serious tone

"Kill me? Hahahahahahahaha! **THAT'S CUTE** " Oturan said with a dark and evil tone

Oturan then activated his kyuubi cloak and instantly blitzed and one shotted Guy and the other shinobi. Bee knew he was no joke so he went full 8 tails and began to small tailed beast bombs towards Oturan but he was way too fast. Oturan then grabbed all 8 tails and slammed him into the ground numerous times and then his clone hit him with a massive rasengan while he threw a massive rasenshuriken. Bee reverted back to normal, beaten, bloody, broken, and half dead.

"As you see, I'm far more powerful than that weakling called Naruto. Now I'm showing mercy to you because you brought Naruto to the Waterfall of Truth which freed me so for that I show my gratitude by sparring your life, however..." Oturan said as he snapped the necks of all the shinobi besides Guy just to tease him.

"Now get in my way again and **YOU DIE**." Oturan said as he left the island while Kisame who was hiding in the sword of Bee took this opprotunity to capture Bee and quickly get away.

Guy then woke up hours later and saw everyone else dead and Bee missing

"This is really bad, I've got to report back to Konoha." said Guy as he was making his leave

* * *

Oturan meanwhile made thousands of clones and sent them around the world in order to steal scrolls from all villages, while he himself was heading to the ruins of the Uzumaki village. He wanted to study every jutsu of his nature and learn a few new jutsus as well. He wanted to be the strongest being alive and get his revenge on all who have wronged not just him, but his fellow jinchuuriki who have perished to this cool world. He didn't like Bee though, he was too carefree for him.

He spent a whole week just studying and learning nonstop, and it was now one day before the war was supposed to begin. Oturan was ready, it was time for his revenge and his first target was Kabuto. He sensed his chakra and sped towards his direction at incredible speeds, he wanted Kabuto to pay for betraying him way back at the Chunin Exams. Oturan wasn't like Naruto, he didn't forgive and he sure as hell didn't forget. Oturan went out of his way to make himself truly an entirely different person from Naruto, his hair was now black and his jumpsuit was now black and red instead of black and orange. His eyes were the same, and his whisker marks were gone. He would make every last person would pay for the misery they have caused him, and he heard about Bee being captured and extracted of his tailed beast. He assumed Guy never made it off the island since there was no news about the nine tails going rogue, it makes sense since Oturan destroyed the boat.

Befor he knew it he was right above Kabuto and threw a massive rasenshuriken at the ground reaching all the way to Kabuto and Obito.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kabuto shouted angrily

"Aw, don't you remember me buddy? After all the times we've encountered each other I thought you'd never forget. The Chunin Exams, the rasengan, 4 tails? Ring any bells?" Oturan responded

"N-Naruto?" Kabuto stuttered as he grew wide eyes

"No, it's Oturan now." he said as he moved behind Kabuto faster than he could see and was about to stab him through the chest when Tobi pulled him back with his rinnegan.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you Obito." Oturan said

"What the?! How could you possibly-

"If I were you I'd wonder how long I would live. You captured and killed all my brothers and sisters, I will avenge all of them besides Bee. He was annoying." Oturan said

"Let's see you get through my army first! Zetsus attack!" Kabuto shouted as hundreds of thousands of white zetsus came running at Oturan.

Oturan just smiled and said, " **ENJOY** "

He ran through all the zetsus using taijutsu and just beating them down left and right. He hit them with some jutsus and used some weapons and explosives but was overall tearing straight through all of them with absolutely no effort.

(Think of Madara vs the Shinobi Alliance)

While watching the scene the part that scared Obito and Kabuto the most was the fact that Naruto, or Oturan as he calls himself, was only in base form this entire time. One could only imagine how strong he truly was.

"Well, he's your problem now." Obito said as he kamuied out of there just as Oturan was finished.

"Oh well, I guess I'll deal with you for now." Oturan said

"You really think you're all tough huh?! well I'll show-

Kabuto never finished as Oturan before the blink on eye rammed a big rasengan in his gut making him cough puddles of blood.

"You really talk to much, now stay quiet." Oturan said

"Jokes on you...even if I die the reanimation jutsu won't be cancelled and I sent them all off while you were too busy fighting. The war is going on as we speak." Kabuto said

"Do you really think I care? All I'm worried about are the reanimated shinobi killing my targets. Besides I learned the reanimation myself and cancle if I wanted to but fuck it. I might as well have fun." Oturan said and then ripped Kabuto's head off and decided to keep it as a trophy.

"Now's time for the Akatsuki." He said while heading to action


End file.
